


Teen Janine

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Language, Sexual Jokes/Innuendos, alcohol use, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: An evil fairy puts a spell on Janine, transforming her into her sixteen year old self. If the guys can’t figure out a way to reverse the spell, she’ll be stuck at sixteen, forced to repeat her teenage years again. One problem: Egon and Janine have been in a serious relationship - what now?





	1. Blast to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it would be fun to write this. Hope you all enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine gets blasted by an evil fairy; the results are interesting.

Ecto-1 made its way back to the Firehouse, it’s occupants extremely weary from their last call. Janine say at her desk anxiously awaiting their return. When she had taken the call three hours earlier, the hair on her neck had stood on end. The caller’s description of the entity was: “an evil tinkerbell on steroids.” Janine had also had a very eerie gut feeling. 

The Ghostbusters got out, each one looking like they needed a nap badly. Ray held the smoking trap while Egon, Winston and Peter unloaded the packs and hooked them up to recharge. Janine ran up to Egon, throwing her arms around his neck.

“Oh thank goodness you’re alright!” She cooed. 

“Yeah, we’re ok, too Janine; thanks for your concern,” Peter said sarcastically, throwing her a crooked grin.

Janine pulled away from Egon, giving Peter a glare with narrowed eyes. “Yes, Dr. V. Thank goodness you ALL are ok,” she rolled her eyes.

“I’m gonna get this fairy in containment!” Ray announced. 

“Yeah, that was one mean little fairy,” Winston said wearily. 

“Yes, quite difficult to catch,” Egon agreed. 

Suddenly, Slimer came barreling down through the ceiling, headed straight for Ray. 

“Rraaaaaayyyyyyyyy!” He squealed.

“Slimer, NO!” Ray warned.

Too late. The green spud tackled Ray in his enthusiasm to have them back. Ray lost his grip on the ghost trap and it hit the floor hard. The pedal was triggered and the trap opened, releasing the fairy. She turned her attention to Egon; he had been the one who trapped her.

The fairy raised her hands above her head, preparing to fire a blue ball of energy at Egon. Everything happened so fast. Janine saw what was about to happen. She ran to Egon, pushing him out of the line of fire as the fairy released the blue blast. 

EGON! NO!!!” Janine screamed, pushing the physicist to the floor.

The blast hit Janine in the back, making her gasp for air. 

“JANINE!” Egon yelled.

Winston and Peter had grabbed the extra packs from their lockers. 

“HIT IT!” Peter ordered.

They fired on the fairy. Ray grabbed a fresh trap and slid it under the entity. 

“Trap open!” Ray yelled.

They lowered her down into the trap, once again efficiently capturing the evil fairy. Egon had knelt beside Janine to check for injuries. The others joined him.

“How is she?” Peter asked worriedly.

“She’s unconscious but her vitals are stable,” Egon said, removing his fingers from her jugular. 

“Let’s get her upstairs,” Winston suggested.

Egon scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bunk room. Peter took the recaptured fairy down to the containment unit and unloaded the trap. He then ran upstairs with the others. 

Janine was lying comfortably in Egon’s bed, the Busters anxiously by her side. There were no outside wounds or obvious signs of internal injuries. She was simply asleep. 

After ten minutes, Janine’s eyes fluttered open. “What the hell?” She grabbed her head with both hands.

“I’ll get some aspirin,” Winston said.

“I’d like to run some tests to make sure you’re ok,” Egon said.

Janine sat up, swinging her legs over to the side to stand. “Sure, but I’ve gotta go to the bathroom first.” She stood, seemingly ok, and headed quickly for the bathroom.

“She must’ve really had to go!” Peter said.

Winston returned to the bunk room with two aspirins and a glass of water. “Janine’s really sick guys,” he informed them. “I could hear her through the door!”

“Not a good sign,” Egon said worriedly as he rushed towards the bathroom. 

By the time the guys arrived outside the bathroom, they heard a blood curdling scream. 

“Janine! Open the damn door!” Peter yelled as he pounded on the door. There was no response. “Ready or not, I’m coming in!” 

“NO!” a voice screamed. It almost sounded like Janine but younger. “Please, just Egon.”

They all looked at Egon. He and Janine had been dating for the past two months, including an intimate relationship. So it was no surprise that she asked for him to come in. 

Egon stepped forward while the others headed to the rec room. Once alone, Egon turned the door knob. Egon has seen a lot of strange things since beginning the ghostbusting business. But nothing could have prepared him for this. Janine was sitting on the edge of the tub. Only she looked different; she had changed into her sixteen year old self!

“Janine?” Egon asked hesitantly. 

She looked up at him, her face tear streaked, her hair slightly longer than before. It was now shoulder length with long bangs hanging over to one side. Her face was almost the same except no makeup. Her clothes were drastically too big. She was holding onto her clothes tightly to keep them in place. Her physical attributes had also slightly decreased in size. 

Egon knelt down so he was at eye level with her. “I believe the fairy cursed you with that blast.”

“Ya think?!” Janine hissed. “I’ve been through the hell of teenage life once. I’ll be damned if I go through it again!”

Egon places his hands on her knees, but quickly removed them. That action no longer felt comfortable anymore. “It was meant for me, but you pushed me out of the way. I’m sorry this happened to you, but thank you.”

Janine smiled as she thought about what could have happened. 

Egon stood up. “Let me see what Peter has that may fit you a bit better.”

He returned to the bathroom a few minutes later with a pair of gym shorts and a dark colored T-shirt. “This is the best I could do.”

Janine took the clothes and looked at Egon. He blushed immediately and started to step out. “Egon, you’ve seen me naked before.”

“Yes, but as an adult woman,” he replied, hurriedly exiting the bathroom and closing the door. “I’ll be in the rec room.”

“Okay,” she answered. 

Egon went to update the others. 

“So, let me get this straight,” Peter said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Janine was hit with a blast from the fairy and now she’s been shot back to sixteen?!”

“Awesome!” Ray shouted excitedly. 

“Yes, and she is not happy about it,” Egon warned them. 

“Where is she now?” Winston asked.

“In the bathroom changing,” Egon replied. “I loaned her a pair of your gym shorts and a T-shirt, Peter. It’s the closest things I could find that will fit her right now.”

Peter grinned. “You mean you didn’t stay with her?”

Egon gave him an icy glare. “It wouldn’t be right.”

“Or legal,” Winston reminded him. “You two can’t keep dating right now. She might have the mind of a consenting adult, but legally, she’s around sixteen.”

“Yeah, we’re not running a frat house!” Peter laughed. 

“We know so stop bringing women around and clean up after yourself!” a young Brooklyn voice rang out. 

The guys just stared, speechless as teen Janine walked into the rec room. Peter’s clothes were still too big, but she had tied a knot in the T-shirt at the bottom. The gym shorts were drawstring; she had tightened them as much as possible. 

“The first wisecrack about this, and I’ll put you on your ass!” She warned. She was looking at Peter as she spoke. 

He held up his hands in surrender, stepping back. “Hey, no problem Big……,” he blushed as his voice trailed off. 

Janine’s eyes narrowed. “It’s not that much of a difference, ya know! By the time I hit 18, I had what I did before all this!” She waved her hands around in frustration. 

Egon pulled her aside to speak privately. “Umm….do we need to go shopping? You know….for….intimate apparel?”

Janine giggled. “Egon, what I have will work. Like I said, it’s not that much of a difference. I just adjusted the straps and the hooks. No big deal.”

“But you will need clothes,” Winston pointed out. 

“Yeah, you can’t keep wearing Peter’s stuff,” Ray agreed. 

Janine rolled her eyes. “Fine. When?” 

“I think now would be good,” Egon said. 

“And who am I supposed to be? Your niece?” Janine asked sarcastically. 

“You can’t tell anybody you’re his girlfriend!” Peter said. “He’ll he arrested for sure!”

Realization dawned on her. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m under age now.” She bit her bottom lip to keep her composure. 

Peter reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. He gave Janine a very serious look. “Hey, don’t you worry. Our resident mad scientist and his assistant will figure this out in no time.” He winked with a cute grin. “Just trust Uncle Pete.”

Janine rolled her eyes again. “Oy vey.”


	2. Chapter 2

Egon and Ray left for the library to start researching this evil fairy and a way they can reverse the effects of the spell Janine was under.

Peter and Winston took Janine shopping for some clothes more “her age.”

“This is ridiculous!” Janine huffed. “What makes you two think we’re gonna blend in?”

“I’ve told you….I’m your uncle,” Peter insisted. “Winston is a friend of the family.”

“And I think this would be easier if I went with a woman!” Janine retorted. 

“Yeah, that would go over good,” Peter said sarcastically. “Call up an ex girlfriend and say, ‘hey! This is Peter. Would you mind taking my secretary shopping? By the way, she’s been transformed to a teenager! Yeah, Janine, that would be my idea of fun.”

“Oh, shut it, Dr. V!” Janine hissed.

“Both of you shut it!” Winston said sternly. “Nobody’s going anywhere til you two get it together!”

Janine sat back in the seat of Ecto-1, folding her arms across her chest. Peter just sighed heavily and looked out the window. 

********************************  
Three and a half hours later, everyone was back at the Firehouse. Egon and Ray were in the lab pouring over the research materials. Winston and Peter had returned with Janine. She looked extremely happy as she carried five bags of clothing to the upstairs bathroom. 

“How did the shopping go?” Ray asked amused.

Peter rolled his eyes as he flopped down onto the sofa. “Exhausting! Hours of “Try this,” or “ I don’t like the color,” and “Does this make me look fat?”

Winston laughed. “I think some of it was to torture you, Uncle Pete!”

“Yeah, does this shirt make my boobs look big?” Peter snorted. 

Egon smiled. “Now you know why I don’t go shopping with her.”

“Something is bothering me though,” Winston admitted. “More than once, I noticed small things - stomping her foot in frustration, tearing up more than usual. It seems like she’s becoming more and more like a teenager.”

“She stomps her foot all the time. The tearing up thing isn’t that common though,” Peter agreed. 

Egon and Ray shared a worried glance. 

****************************  
Janine was in the bathroom trying on all her new clothes again, turning this way and that, looking in the mirror. Then, she suddenly stopped and stared at her reflection. She fell to her knees sobbing heavily. After a few minutes, she pulled herself together. She changed into a pair of jeans and T-shirt Peter had bought for her. She slipped on her sneakers and bagged up the rest of her items. Janine was headed back downstairs when she heard the guys talking in the lab. She stood just outside the door to listen.

“From what I see here, if we can’t find a counter spell within the next three weeks, she’s gonna stay like this. And her age will progress regularly from here on out,” Ray explained. 

“Ok….so Egon, just wait another two years and she’ll be legal!” Peter joked.

“I’m not staying like this!” Janine blurted out as she ran into the lab. “I can’t go through this again!” Tears streamed down her face. 

Egon jumped up and knelt down, placing his hands on her shoulders. “You won’t have to. We’ll figure this out.”

“Either that or you’ll just have to start going for older men!” Peter laughed, trying to ease the tension of the moment.

“Janine, why is this bothering you so much?” Ray asked. 

“Teenage years were rough on everybody; did something happen to you?” Winston asked hesitantly.

Janine wiped her tears away, calming down. “No. It was just a hard time. Hormones, body changes, teasing at school.”

“Well, you don’t have to go back to school,” Peter assured her.

“And you said before most of the body changes have already happened?” Ray said. 

“The hormones will be tricky, but you deal with that still, anyway,” Egon said.

“And we won’t tease you, you know that,” Winston said softly. 

Janine took a deep breath and smiled. “You’re right. I’m just…..I don’t know. I cried in the bathroom too. Just a lot to take in and figure out.”

“Yeah,” Ray said. “I’ve got some spell books at my bookstore! I’ll get them tomorrow!”

Egon hugged her up to him. “We’ll figure this out, I promise.”

********************************  
The guys had agreed that it would be best for Janine to stay with them at the Firehouse. She had fought against it at first, but Peter pointed out that she can’t exactly stay by herself. The neighbors would have a stroke if a sixteen year old girl was staying by herself.

After a week and a half, Janine’s personality had begun to revert to a teenager’s. She had become rebellious, not wanting to do what the guys asked. They had made a makeshift bedroom out of the spare room upstairs. Janine had kept it tidy at first, but the last few days she had neglected her duties. The bed went unmade, clothes were strewn everywhere. Then, the day before, Peter had caught her sitting at his desk talking on the phone to one of her grown up friends, Monica. Janine didn’t let on to her friend what had happened, only that she was going to be working a lot and won’t be able to go out clubbing. 

Peter had hit the roof. “You can’t do stuff like this!”

“I didn’t tell her what really happened!” Janine snapped back. “Jeez!”

“That’s not the point!” Peter argued. “Go upstairs and clean your room or something!”

Janine huffed and stood abruptly. “FINE!” She stomped upstairs, muttering something that Peter couldn’t hear. 

The Busters met privately in the lab to discuss the best plan of action.

“If she’s gonna stay here, we’ve GOT to establish some ground rules,” Peter suggested.

“Where is she now?” Egon asked. 

“She’s downstairs at the desk looking through some Teen magazines I bought earlier,” Ray said.

“That’ll keep her busy for about half an hour,” Peter grumbled. 

“Try to relax, Pete,” Winston said calmly. “Remember, this isn’t the usual Janine we’re used to.”

“Yeah! This is the shit her parents put up with!” Peter replied.

Egon tried to steer the conversation back on topic. “Ground rules: she should not go out unless supervised.”

“Yeah, and curfew is nine o’clock on weekdays, ten on weekends,” Peter added. 

“No dating,” Ray suggested.

They all looked at Egon on that one. Up until now, he and Janine had been dating for two months, including an intimate relationship.

“Agreed,” Egon said.

“If Peck or anybody else comes by and should ask, she’s Janine’s cousin visiting,” Winston said. They all agreed.

“She is beginning to show signs of her personality reverting to that of a teenager’s,” Egon said. “Ray, I suggest you try to find the book you need as quickly as possible. Or these changes may become permanent.”

Ray nodded. “Absolutely! I’ll head to the bookstore now!”

“Nah, it’s late; get an early start in the morning,” Peter suggested. 

Egon went downstairs to see Janine. She was sitting cross legged on the floor behind her desk reading a magazine. 

“What are you doing?” Egon asked, squatting down to talk to her.

“Eh, just taking one of these stupid quizzes,” Janine said casually. 

“About what?” He asked.

Janine giggled. “Whether or not I’m in a mature relationship!”

He smiled. “About that….”

Janine’s face paled. “Egon, I swear if you’re breaking up with me over this….,”

He quickly grabbed her hands. “No, no! I just think it’s best for now if we don’t see each other….intimately for now.”

“Oh….guess it’d seem too weird?”

“That’s putting it lightly,” he said. 

“Fine. Is it ok that I’m a bit freaked out?” Janine asked softly.

“It’s definitely ok,” Egon assured her. He took her by the hand and pulled her up as he stood. “Let’s get ready for bed.”

As they arrived in the rec room, holding hands, Peter noticed the gesture. 

“Ok, you two. Break it up!! I’m not having any of that going on!”

Egon released her hand, blushing. Janine rolled her eyes.

“Jeez, Dad, relax!”

Peter looked at her sternly. “Alright young lady. No back talk.”

Janine rolled her eyes again. She went upstairs to her bedroom to change. Egon shook his head.

“Peter, I don’t know how to deal with this,” Egon admitted. “I don’t know how to approach her. Do I treat her as a child or as a grown woman? My girlfriend or niece?”

Peter shook his head. “I don’t know, Big Guy. I’m starting to sound more and more like her father!”

*************************  
The next day, Ray decided to take Janine to his bookstore so she could get out for a while. She excitedly looked through some of the older books containing ancient spells. She seemed to be intrigued by the pictures. Ray began searching for something to help reverse Janine’s situation.

Meanwhile, back at the Firehouse, Peter was losing it. 

“Where the hell did she go?!” He yelled to no one in particular.

“Settle down, man!” Winston urged. “Ray’s not here either. He probably took her with him.”

“He’s gotta tell me when he does that!” Peter yelled.

“Why are you so upset?” Egon asked.

“She’s my responsibility! If anything happens to her, I’m the one who’s gonna have to tell her parents!” Peter fumed. 

“There’s a simple solution,” Egon said as he picked up the phone, dialing Ray’s bookstore.

“Ray’s Occult Books!” Janine chirped.

“Janine! Glad we found you! We weren’t aware that you left with Ray,” Egon said. 

“Oh, sorry. Guess I didn’t think about that,” Janine apologized.

“It’s alright. As long as you stay with him, it’s fine,” Egon reassured her.

“I don’t think we’ll be much longer,” she said.

“Good, we’ll see you later,” Egon replied.

“Ok! Bye!” Janine hung up.

Egon hung up, a bit disappointed that she didn’t sign off with her usual ‘I love you.’

An hour later, Ray and Janine returned to the Firehouse. Ray had narrowed it down to two books that contained spells that he hoped would work.

Janine was getting very depressed, feeling more anxious that she was going to be stuck at sixteen. While the guys were in the lab reading, she snuck up to the kitchen. She knew where Peter hid his whiskey. She pulled a chair over to the cabinets and stood to open the top cabinet over the stove. She saw a bottle of vodka too. She took the vodka and grabbed the orange juice from the fridge. She proceeded to make herself some screwdrivers. 

A couple of hours later, the guys decided to take a break. 

“I haven’t heard a peep from Janine,” Winston said.

“She’s probably watching tv,” Ray offered.

They made their way to the kitchen. They could hear Janine screaming from halfway down the hall. They ran the rest of the way to the rec room, where they saw Janine jumping up and down on the sofa, screaming at a wrestling match on tv.

“Aww come on ref; turn around! You dumbass!”

Egon grabbed her by the arms to prevent her from falling. “Janine, calm down.”

Then they noticed the liquor bottle and orange juice container. 

“Janine! Have you been DRINKING?!” Peter shouted, trying to stay calm.

“Maybe,” she said with a giggle.

Peter sighed. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Janine looked at him with a grin across her lips, her eyes slightly glazed over. “YIPPEE KI YAY MOTHER…!”

“JANINE!” They all shouted.

“That’s it!” Peter said. “You’re grounded!”

“You can’t ground me!” She argued. 

“Why not?!” Peter shouted.

“You’re not my dad!”

“Peter! Janine! That’s enough!” Egon shouted.

Silence filled the room. Egon hardly ever loses control, but when he does, it doesn’t go unnoticed. Peter shook his head and went upstairs to the bunk room. Janine stood there, looking like she was going to burst into tears any second.

“Egon, why don’t you and Winston head upstairs, too?” Ray suggested. “I’ll help Janine clean up and get ready for bed.” He gave her a warm smile. 

Winston and Egon started going up to the bunk room. 

“Egon, Wait!” Janine pleaded. She ran up to him. “Please….I’m sorry. I can’t deal with this. But, I can’t handle you being mad at me more.”

Egon reached for her hand and gave it a light squeeze. “It’s alright, Janine. We’ll fix this….somehow. Try to get some rest. I love you.” He bent down and gently kissed her on the forehead. 

“I love you, too,” Janine said softly, then returned to the kitchen to help Ray clean up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray performs the counter spell.

Janine was still asleep the next morning when Ray left for the bookstore. He was glad; he wasn’t sure having her there with him was a good idea. He was concerned that the counter spell may be risky and didn’t want her to pick up on his anxiety. She has enough to worry about.

Winston and Egon were in the kitchen preparing their own breakfast; Egon with a bowl of oatmeal, Winston some toast and jam. They sat across the table from each other. 

Winston could see Egon was obviously distraught. “Hey man, what’s up? You look like you’re gonna be sick!”

Egon pushed the bowl away from him. “I’m worried about Janine. Her personality is changing more and more. I’m not sure I even know her now.”

“Don’t worry. Ray’s looking up a counter spell. It’ll work; he knows a lot about that stuff.”

“I know and I’m not doubting his abilities. I’m just worried...what if she doesn’t return to normal? I mean, what if...she doesn’t love me anymore?”

“What are you talking about?! Of course she will!”

“No, Winston. We’ve only been on three dates in the last two and a half months. Calls keep us busy which doesn’t make a personal life easy. And I’m trying to let go of my defenses, the Spengler training of ‘don’t let your emotions show; its weakness.’ Janine has been patient, so very patient. But I sense she’s becoming distant.”

Winston furrowed his brow. “Well, it’s not easy to balance a career with a relationship. I imagine it’s kinda like being involved with a firefighter or police officer. Janine knows you might have to cancel your plans at a moment’s notice, but on the other hand, I’m sure after a while, it’s gotta be hard. But, she loves you. You two click very well. It’s just gonna take some time to find that perfect balance.”

“Thank you. That helps me relax a bit, but I still need to try harder to be a better boyfriend.”

“I don’t think Janine expects you to just let go of your job or even your hobbies. Just learn to balance your time. She knows your passion for science; I don’t think she’d ever expect you to not continue that. Just don’t forget she exists, too.”

Egon nodded, giving Winston a thankful smile.

Just then, Janine sleepily came into the kitchen. She was still in her pajamas with a robe on over them, wearing slippers. 

“Good morning sunshine!” Peter chirped as he too approached the kitchen. 

“It won’t be good til I’ve had my coffee,” she mumbled, taking a seat beside Egon. 

She looked around the room. “Where’s Ray?”

“He’s gone to his bookstore to get a particular book,” Egon told her. 

“Damn! I wanted to go! I liked looking through some of those books. They’re really cool!”

“Maybe it's best you stay here today,” Egon advised. “If Ray needs any help, I’m sure he’ll call.”

Janine just sighed, getting up to fix a bowl of cereal. She stopped and stood in front of the kitchen cabinets. 

“Need some help, shorty?” Peter teased.

When Janine didn’t respond, all three men stood up quickly. Peter gestured for Egon and Winston to stand still as he cautiously approached her. 

She seemed to be staring straight ahead at the cabinets or nothing in particular, her hands slightly trembling as she gripped the counter. 

“Janine? What’s wrong?” Peter asked softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

She gasped, realizing she had zoned out. “Sorry, I don’t know what happened. I just ...felt...disconnected.”

“How exactly?”

“It’s hard to describe. It felt like a part of me was...vanishing.” Tears threatened to fall, but she fought against it. 

Egon couldn’t stand it anymore. He came over to Janine, hugging her up to him. “We’re going to figure this out. I won’t let you disappear.”

Janine then allowed her tears to flow freely, hanging onto Egon as if her life depended on it. After a few minutes, she calmed down and released Egon. She started going back towards her room.

“Don’t you want something to eat?” Winston asked.

“I’m not hungry anymore,” she said sadly as she left the kitchen.

The guys looked at each other worriedly. Peter picked up the phone in the kitchen and dialed the bookstore. “Ray? Please tell me you’ve found what you’re looking for? Janine’s freaking out.”

“As a matter of fact, I have!” Ray answered excitedly. “I’m checking now on the ingredients for the counter spell! I got going early to get ahead of Janine. I was worried if she came with me, she might not like this idea.”

“What’s the plan, Tex?”

“There’s a potion she’ll have to drink, then I’ll say a chant while she’s sitting in a white chalk circle.”

“Doesn’t sound too bad?”

“The potion isn’t gonna taste good. And it’s got two ingredients that are actually additional potions. I’m not gonna tell her what’s in them; she’ll never drink it if I do.”

“Alright! Sounds great! Get it together and let’s get this show on the road!” Peter hung up. “He’s found what he needs, just gonna get it all together.”

“Great! I’ll tell Janine!” Egon said, rushing to her room.

*****************************  
Ray returned to the Firehouse two hours later with everything he needed for the counter spell. Janine and the others were excited. Egon has cleared an area in the basement where this could be done. 

“Ok, I’ll draw this circle on the floor and get the potion ready,” Ray said. He turned to Janine. “You’re gonna need to change,” he said slowly, blushing. 

“Oh shit! Have I gotta wear some kinda weird outfit?” 

“Unm...no. Actually, you’ll need to wear nothing.”

“WHOA!” Peter screamed. “We’re staying upstairs then!”

“I am NOT gonna do that!” Janine said sternly.

“No, no! I just meant you can wear a robe or something. But no clothes underneath it. When you change back to your adult body, those clothes aren’t gonna fit anymore,” Ray explained. 

“Oh! Thank god!” Janine said, placing her hand over her heart. 

“You can wear my robe,” Egon volunteered. “Come on.” He took her by the hand and walked with her upstairs. 

Janine went to her bedroom with Egon’s robe while he waited anxiously outside the door. Soon, she opened the door and walked out, holding the robe closed tightly. She blushed when she looked at Egon. “Guess this is it?” 

He could hear the uneasiness in her voice. “It’ll be fine,” he assured her. “Ray knows what he’s doing. And when this is over, I’ll take you back to your apartment.”

Janine hesitated before heading downstairs. Egon noticed she had a death grip on the robe. 

“Janine, I know the robe is entirely too large now, but you don’t have to hold it so tightly. It’s tied sufficiently.” 

“I...I know. It’s just…,” her voice trailed off, looking down at the floor the whole time.

Egon took a few steps back. “You’re becoming more uncomfortable, aren’t you? Being around us...around me...dressed like this?” He tried to hide the sadness in his voice but failed miserably.

Her head lifted so she could look at him. “I’m sorry...I was never this modest or shy when I was sixteen. I don’t understand.”

“I believe it’s just a lot of emotions to handle; your body doesn’t know how to process them,” Egon explained. 

Janine straightened, taking a deep breath. “You know what? Never mind, let’s get this done!” She grabbed Egon’s hand and they returned to the basement. 

By the time they made it to the basement, Ray had finished marking the floor with white chalk. Winston and Peter were also there, looking over Ray’s handiwork. 

“All done! Janine, you’ll need to drink this first,” Ray said, handing her a glass containing a light greenish colored fluid. 

She took a quick smell before turning it up. “Whew! What the hell is in this stuff?” she asked with her nose scrunched up.

“Witch hazel, vinegar, paprika, and two other potions,” Ray said. 

“Two other potions?” Janine asked. “What’s in those?”

“Don’t ask, just drink,” Ray urged her. 

She looked at all four men, then turned up the glass while holding her nose. She chugged the whole thing in one go, then shivered after swallowing. “Damn!” she swore, trying not to gag. 

“Ok, step into the circle and sit comfortably,” Ray said. “Just sit quietly and take deep breaths while I repeat this chant.”

“And that’s it?” She asked. 

“Yep!” 

Janine did as instructed. Ray began to repeat the chant from his book while the others stood silently and watched. Slowly, as Ray reached the end of the chant, a faint white glow surrounded Janine’s body. Her hair blew lightly as if a gentle breeze had entered the room. Suddenly, the glow became very bright, temporarily blinding the men. By the time their eyes had readjusted, they looked to see Janine was lying on the floor unconscious. 

“JANINE!” Egon screamed, running to her and kneeling beside her body. He touched her shoulder, relieved when she started to moan. She raised herself up enough so she could lean over to the side, gagging but not able to actually produce any vomit. 

“Ohhh, man...this better have worked cause I’m getting really tired of throwing up!” Janine mumbled. She noticed her voice sounded a bit older and became aware of the fact that she was wearing Egon’s robe...only Egon’s robe. She quickly sat up, looking down at herself, both to make sure she was still properly covered and that her body had returned to normal age. 

She then looked over to see huge grins on all the guys’ faces, especially Egon’s. 

“Welcome back, you old hag!” Peter teased as he knelt down beside her, giving her a tight hug. 

She playfully hit him on the arm, then tried to stand with both Egon and Peter’s assistance. Ray and Winston each gave her a hug too. 

“Thank you, Ray! I can’t begin to thank you enough!” she said happily. 

“No problem! Just get some rest,” Ray replied with a smile. 

Janine went upstairs to change back into her regular clothes while Ray started to clean up the basement. The others helped. By the time they had finished and returned to the ground floor, Janine was on her way down, now dressed in a pair of jeans and T-shirt that was left when this entire situation started. 

“Feel better?” Winston asked. 

“Oh yes! I just wanna go back to my place, take a long, hot bubble bath, and relax!” she purred. 

“Sounds like your cue, Big Guy!” Peter said, giving Egon a playful nudge with his elbow. 

“Indeed,” Egon agreed, taking Janine gently by her arm. “Ms. Melnitz, shall we?”

“Absolutely, Dr. Spengler!” she replied, grinning from ear to ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine and Egon return to her apartment.

Egon had returned with Janine to her apartment. It seemed like an eternity since she had slept in her own bed. And of course, it seemed like ages ago since they had been together as a proper couple. 

Janine led Egon to the bedroom. He made quick work of her blouse and bra. She unbuttoned and removed his shirt with the speed of a woman desperate for a man’s touch. There was no interest in foreplay for either of them. She unfastened his pants while he slid her skirt and panties down in one smooth movement. Janine quickly removed his pants and boxers. 

Egon gently eased her onto the bed, spreading her legs. Janine closed her eyes in anticipation of what she knew was next. 

As Egon slowly started to ease his member into her entrance, both their eyes opened wide. Janine’s head raised up as she looked almost panicked. 

“Egon?!” She asked anxiously. 

“Do you feel what I feel?” he asked worriedly. 

Janine nodded. “It’s tight…..,”

A surprised yet also proud expression crossed Egon’s face. “Yes, virgin tight.”

Janine swallowed hard. “You think because I had changed to a teenager, not everything changed back?”

“Apparently,” Egon replied. 

“Oh my,” Janine said nervously. “Well, looks like you get to be my first after all, Dr. Spengler.” She laid back down and grabbed the sheets, preparing for the brief moment of pain. She smirked uneasily at Egon. “Be gentle with me.”

“Of course, my love,” he replied softly. He pulled back out of her and laid down beside her, his hand gently stroking the side of her face. He kissed her lips, then slowly moved down her neck as his hand slid over her shoulder and further down towards her breasts. As he dipped his head down and took one nipple into his mouth, his hand reached down between her legs. His fingers found her clitoris and stroked it over and over as he started to suckle her breast. 

Janine moaned as she was becoming more aroused by the second. “Oh...yes….oh Egon!” she gasped. 

Once Egon was satisfied that Janine’s entrance was sufficiently wet, he removed his hand and hovered over her. She opened her eyes, silently pleading for him to take her. He supported himself with one hand while the other carefully guided his erection into her entrance. Once there, Egon placed his hand down on the bed for added support. He slowly inched his way into Janine, watching her face for clues of distress. 

Janine reached down and grabbed his hips. “Please, I need you,” she whispered. 

Egon pushed in a bit more, with slightly more force. Janine gasped, letting go of his hips and digging her fingers into the bed sheets. She bit her bottom lip; Egon felt her legs tremble slightly. He slowed down, pulling back just a bit before slowly inching back in. She relaxed and placed her hands back on his hips, giving him a reassuring smile. 

Egon carefully pushed in further, watching Janine’s face flush as she pushed her head back against her pillow. 

“Ohhhh, Egon! Yes!!” she purred as her fingers gripped his hips harder. She slowly started to move her hips with his, beginning a rhythm with their bodies. 

Egon continued pushing in slowly until he was finally all the way in. By then, Janine was obviously enjoying their lovemaking, her virginity lost...again...but much less painfully as was her original time. 

It wasn’t long before Janine climaxed hard, Egon following close behind. After a few moments to regain their composure, Egon carefully pulled out and cuddled next to Janine on the bed. 

He kissed her temple. “I hope that wasn’t completely uncomfortable for you.”

“Oh, Egon, that was perfect!” she cooed. “Much better than my other first time.”

“I gave you sufficient foreplay so that you were well lubricated before starting,” he explained.

“Mmm, that explains a lot,” Janine recalled. “Years ago, that guy just ‘did it.’ No foreplay, nothing.”

“He was an idiot,” Egon remarked. “I must say...it gives me a certain amount of satisfaction to know that I was able to take you like this.” He smirked. “I’ve never made love to a virgin before. The few women I have been with were already...experienced.”

Janine raised up on one arm to look at him. “So, sounds like you’re proud of yourself there, Doctor?” She gave him a sly grin.

“Yes, I am.”

“You should be; you were wonderful!” 

Egon pulled Janine over across his chest, kissing her on the lips, then her cheek. “And so were you.” He wrapped his arms around her as they began Round Two.


End file.
